Revenge
by KathyKat101
Summary: Juliet leaned back against her seat, fighting to remain conscious as blood  unrelentingly flowed from her body. Eventually, the blood loss was too much, and Juliet faded into the black...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Thanks for finding your way to my very first fan fiction! **

**Now, I'll be the first to admit that I'm not much of a writer, but hey, I gave it a shot!**

**-Time frame of my story is after the Season 5 Yin/Yang case, and before the Season 6 Premier-**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Psych :(**

The air was cold and wet, and the cars moved slowly, but Juliet O'Hara was still in a good mood as her car slowly inched down the road. Today, she had been the lead detective on a major case they had just closed. It had felt weird, leading an investigation without Lassiter barking directions at her, but he had broken his leg and could hardly walk, let alone investigate a crime. The suspect they had apprehended was Michael Gardener, a dirty FBI agent, who had been illegally importing drugs, guns, and people into the country. It had been hard to run her investigations with Internal Affairs breathing down her neck, but it had all worked out in the end. Even though her department didn't get to question and arrest Gardener, she was happy that a bad man and his partners were off the streets, and that she had a major role in it.

Juliet was forced to stop her car completely, as she arrived at a major traffic jam. A man was standing by a car with smoke spiraling up from the engine. The man looked slightly familiar to the Junior Detective, but she couldn't quite place him. Juliet figured that since she was probably going to be here for a while, she may as well make herself comfortable. She cranked up the radio and reclined her seat. She glanced around at the cars around her, and then gazed absentmindedly into the trees of the forest to the right of her. She was happily imagining going home, and curling up into bed, maybe with a book, or a movie, when she heard the bang. She instinctively ducked as the people in the surrounding cars screamed and ran for cover, but then the glass of her car was shattered, and a bullet pierced the inside of her shoulder. Juliet gasped in pain and grabbed her jacket in an attempt to stop the flow of her bleeding shoulder, as another bullet flew in, and hit her in the arm. Juliet leaned back against her seat, fighting to remain conscious as blood unrelentingly flowed from her body. Eventually, the blood loss was too much, and Juliet faded into the black, distantly hearing the sirens as she went.

**Thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked it!**

**Feel free to leave me a review, I can use all the tips I can get!**

**More to come! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I now present you with…. Chapter 2! Would have had it up yesterday, but being the indecisive person I am, I chose to re-write the whole second half. **

**Disclaimer: Only thing I own is the bag of popcorn I'm eating, so I don't own Jenga, Bridgestone, or Psych. **

"You know what I don't understand?" Shawn said, tossing a bean bag up at the ceiling.

"Anything that requires an attention span larger than a goldfish?" Gus said, concentrating on carefully removing a Jenga block from the tower.

"Guinea Pigs! I mean, why are they called Guinea Pigs?" Shawn queried, ignoring Gus' comment.

"Well, they got the name because in Europe, they-"Gus started.

"It was a retoritickle question Gus."

"_Rhetorical_ question, Shawn. Retoritickle isn't a word." Gus breathed a sigh of relief as he successfully removed the block and placed it on the top of the tower.

Shawn rolled his eyes as his phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID, and then cheerfully picked it up. "Chief! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's O'Hara." Chief Vick said, sounding stressed. "She's been shot."

Shawn gripped his desk as his world spun around him. "Jules? Oh my god- is she-?"

"She's lost a lot of blood, but the doctors think she'll make-"

As soon as Shawn had confirmation that his Juliet wasn't dead, he grabbed the keys to Gus' car bolted out the door of the Psych office, to Gus' shouts of "Shawn! Where are you going? **That's my car!"**

It was lucky that there were no cops on the highway, because Shawn Spencer would have been pulled over for speeding.

THTHTHTH

A stabbing pain from her shoulder brought Juliet back to consciousness. Her whole body ached, and the hard bed wasn't doing anything to help that. The last thought brought upon a moment of confusion. Her bed was never hard, it was always really soft. Juliet blinked her eyes open and saw that nothing in the room was familiar, from the thin floor lamp across the room from her, to the hideous curtains on the window. In fact, the only thing in the room that the young detective recognized was the brown haired guy sitting to her left. He was slumped in an armchair in what must have been a very uncomfortable position, his head lolling sideways on his shoulder, and his arm stretched out in front of him to hold her hand. Juliet smiled slightly as she took in the scene. As much as she loved Shawn's sense of humor, and the way he never failed to make her laugh, she also loved how peaceful he was when he was sleeping. Her change in position caused Shawn to jerk awake. He jumped up and franticly looked around the small room, trying to see what had caused his return to alertness. His gaze locked on Juliet and his foolish grin lit up his face.

"Jules!" Shawn said happily, hurrying to her side. "So good to see that whites of your eyes again!"

Despite his joking tone, Juliet could hear the obvious relief in his voice. "Glad you could. How long have I been out?"

"About two days." Shawn replied. "You've been my little sleeping beauty." He gently brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

Juliet smiled and closed her eyes at his touch. She always felt safer when he was around. A new thought struck her, and her eyes flew open. "Where's Carlton? I thought he would be huddled around my sickbed to."

"He left a couple hours ago. Trying to find your shooter. You should have seen him when he found out. Never seen him so mad about something that wasn't caused by me. Almost feels like he's cheating on me…." Shawn looked genuinely depressed at the thought."

"Carlton's out there investigating? On his leg?" Juliet sounded disbelieving.

Shawn laughed. "Yup. He nearly ran over a squirrel with his wheelchair. It was like a reenactment of that Bridgestone commercial. I swear, that squirrel screamed for its life"

Juliet laughed as she pictured the scene. The thought of screaming reminded her of another missing visitor. "And Gus? Where's he?" She knew that Shawn and his best friend were practically inseparable.

"Oh, he's out investigating with Lassie. Chief hired us on the case. So now you know that your shooter is going to get caught!"

"Are- are you leaving too?" Juliet really didn't want him to go. She wanted him to stay by her side until she could leave whatever hospital she was in.

"No way." He said with a smile, reaching out to hold her hand again. "I'm staying right here with my little doodle pumpkin." He stood up to gently plant a kiss on her forehead.

His loving gesture soothed her, like a lullaby does a child. She heard Shawn say something as she drifted off again, but she was too tired to hear.

**So I have no clue how long it would take a gunshot victim to recover, and Google wasn't very helpful. Feel free to enlighten me if you know. :) Thanks for reading, let me know what you think! **He stH


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so so so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I do not own Psych (Or any associated characters) or Jamba Juice (And any associated smoothies)**

Shawn sighed as he looked out the window of the Blueberry as they drove to the road where Juliet was shot. Gus gave his friend a concerned look, but could tell Shawn didn't want to talk about what was on his mind.

Shawn didn't want to leave Juliet's hospital room, but he had been sitting there for three days straight, and the Chief had said that if he didn't come now, she would send a couple officers to drag him there. Eventually he resigned himself, taking one last look at his sleeping girlfriend as he left the room. He just hoped she would stay asleep until he got back, so she wouldn't even know he had gone.

They pulled up at the crime scene and ducked under the yellow tape. As they passed, they could see McNab talking to an angry driver. They could hear shouts of "long way" and "late".

Shawn heard the caw of a crow, and turned his head to look at the creature. It was perched on the limb of a tree about 10 feet back in a forest to the side of the highway. Shawn squinted, but he wasn't looking at the bird. He was looking at the tree it was in. About 40 feet up, Shawn could see a small piece of black fabric blowing in the wind like a flag, which appeared to have caught in the bark near the center of the tree. He turned his attention away from it as the Chief walked up to him.

"Mr. Spencer, Mr. Guster, thanks for coming. So far we haven't found any leads, so it seems were going to need a little… divine intervention."

"Divine Intervention, that's my specialty. I'm also a chewed gum ball maker, and an amateur baker of lemon meringue pie."

"No Shawn, _I_ make the lemon meringue pie." Gus said. "You just eat it then take credit for it if anyone asks."

"Well, I don't think your baking skills will be necessary for this." Chief said, stopping the pointless argument that was starting to blossom between them. She gestured them over to Juliet's car. "Come take a look."

Shawn looked at the interior of Juliet's car, and immediately felt sick to his stomach. There were large blood stains everywhere. On the seat, the seat cover, the steering wheel, some had even made its way to the back seat. Normally Shawn could look at dead bodies and pools of blood without feel nauseous, but it was much harder for him when he knew that the blood came from the woman he loved.

Lassiter rolled himself up behind him, smirking at the look on Shawn's face. "You going to be OK there Spencer, or do we need to get you a baggie?"

The comment somehow ticked Shawn off, which was hard to do since he was normally so carefree. "You don't have a problem with this Lassie? He said angrily. "This blood belonged to your partner; she nearly bled out in this car. And that doesn't bother you?"

Shawn's comment took Lassie aback and wiped the smile off his face. He wasn't used to Shawn being touchy. Normally he always had some clever retort, usually containing a random reference to an old 80's film that he and Gus and watched the previous night. Lassiter stared hard at the young psychic, trying to figure out what caused his change in behavior.

He had always known that Shawn had his eye on the junior detective, but he had relied on Juliet to pick more mature guys to be her boyfriend. And Shawn Spencer was about as mature as a 5th grader. But since she had been shot, Shawn could constantly be seen at Juliet's bedside, talking to her, getting her food, keeping her entertained while she was confined to her hospital room. Lassiter had spent the last two weeks convincing himself that the exchange he had seen between them in the interrogation room had just been a bad dream, a hallucination stemming from the exhaustion that the Yin-Yang case always brought. But Spencer's new attitude towards Juliet had given Lassiter a nagging suspicion that it might not all have been imaginary.

Lassiter shook his head and tried to regain track of the conversation.

"The bullet was too mangled after it left the chamber to tell what kind of weapon was used. " The Chief was saying. "However, from the angle of the entry wound, we know the bullet came from somewhere over there. " Chief gestured to the direction of the trees. "But until we know what kind of gun was used, he don't know how far back the shooter's position was." She turned and looked at Shawn. "That's why we called you in, Mr. Spencer. We were hoping you could use your..." She paused, trying to think of the right word. "psychicness to determine the shooters location."

All three of them looked at him; Chief expectantly, Gus, worriedly, and Lassiter was simply skeptical.

Shawn exchanged a glance with Gus before putting his finger to his head and closing his eyes. He had next to no expertise with guns, so he had no idea how he was supposed to come up with a location. Until he remembered the piece of fabric he saw. It was a stretch, but it was better than coming up with nothing.

Shawn opened his eyes quickly, then starting flapping his arms and cawing. Shawn continued this bird-like behavior, making his way over to the tree where the crow was still perched, with the others hastening to following. When he was about five feet from where the crow sat, it got nervous and flew off. When Shawn finally made his way to the base of the tree, he gave a final "caw" then pointed up at the fabric.

Chief made McNab, who had joined them at the sight of Shawn's erratic behavior, climb up and retrieve the small piece of cloth. "Get that to a lab." Chief said. "and tell them I want results ASAP. Buzz nodded and started to walk away, when Lassiter called out to him.

"You'll want to take these too. Shell casings." He said, holding up the pieces of metal he had just recovered by poking around in the dirt. "They can help tell us what kind of gun the shooter was using." McNab nodded and walked away, holding their evidence as though it was a fragile egg that might break if he squeezed it too hard.

"But wait." Said Gus, spotting a flaw. "How do we know that the shell casings came from Jules' shooter? What if they were just from someone hunting?"

Lassiter snorted. "Unless they're hunting squirrels, there's nothing around here _to_ hunt."

Shawn fake gasped. "Squirrel hunters? Lassie is it YOU!" he exclaimed, earning him a glare from the older detective.

"Lassiter, call me as soon as the lab has results. I'm going to see if I can get the FBI to tell me anything they got out of Gardener." Chief said.

"There's a murderous gardener?" Shawn said. "Watch out everybody! He's creating _shear_ panic!"

"Better be careful, before he starts _planting_ evidence!" Gus chimed in.

"Next thing you know, he'll be _mowing_ us down with lies!

"Enough." Chief said. He's not a Gardner, he was a dirty FBI agent who was running major illegal imports and exports, and got a lot of innocent people killed."

Here comment sobered up the duo, making them look slightly ashamed of themselves. They all watched her away to her walk to her car.

"Well!" Shawn said, breaking the silence. "This has been fun, but we have to be off."

"Where are you two going?" Lassiter inquired suspiciously.

"Jamba Juice of course!"

"It's two for one day." Gus added.

"Maybe visit Jules while we're in the neighborhood." Shawn said in what he hoped was a casual voice.

He walked in the direction of the Blueberry with Gus, feeling Lassiter watching him as he went.

* * *

><p>Shawn woke Juliet up from her nap by gently touching her cold smoothie to her cheek, causing her wake up abruptly. When she finally blinked the room into view, she saw Shawn standing next to her, Styrofoam cup in hand.<p>

"Your smoothie mam." He said, holding out her cup to her with a grin.

She accepted it with a smile, stretching up slightly to give him a peck on the lips. "What flavor?" she asked, peering at the pink liquid."

"Peach! Cuz you're just peachy!" He replied, affectionately tapping her nose, causing her to giggle.

She took a sip, feeling the cold treat sooth her sore throat. She eyed Shawn's identical cup. "And yours?"

"Pineapple of course!" he said happily, holding it out so she could take a sip.

They sat in silence for a while, just sipping their smoothies and enjoying each others company.

"So where did you guys go?" Juliet asked.

"Oh, Chief asked us to look into…. Something." He didn't bother making up a random place, as he knew it wouldn't fool his girlfriend.

"Something…" she echoed.

They looked at each other, and both knew that the topic he had been working so hard to avoid for the last few days, was finally going to need to be addressed.

"Shawn." She started. "I haven't asked many questions about what happened to me, but now, I want to know."

Shawn sighed and sat down, putting his smoothie on her bedside table so he could take her free hand in both of his. "Well, you got shot-"

"Really?" She interrupted "See, I thought there were holes in my arm for some other reason."

Shawn smiled. He was glad that the bullets had not damagedJuliet's sense of humor. He continued. "You had lost a lot of blood, but luckily, there was a nearby hospital. Chief thinks that the shooting was connected your investigations into Gardener."

"Gardener?" Juliet asked, slightly confused. "Isn't he in jail?"

Shawn nodded. "Chief doesn't think that all his little allies were identified. She thinks that their attempt to kill you was revenge for putting them in there. Thank God it failed." Shawn stopped as his voice caught in his throat, and he looked away. The idea of a world without his Jules was an idea he didn't want to even enter his mind.

"Guess what?" he asked her after a minute, sounding perfectly normal again.

"I don't know, what?"

"I think I quite like you."

She gave him a dazzling smile. "I think I quite like you too."

Shawn leaned towards her and gave her a long kiss, happy that she was safe, and for the most part, sound.

They suddenly heard the sound of the door handle being turned, and jumped apart. Shawn slid his chair back to put some distance between himself and Juliet as Lassiter wheeled himself into the room.

"O'Hara! He said, coming to a halt beside her hospital bed, only sparing Shawn an annoyed glance. "We got some new information on the Gardener case."

Shawn saw Juliet give him a sad little smile as Lassiter began reeling off the information that the Chief had learned from the FBI. Shawn felt a surge of irritation at the Lassiter for interrupting his moment with Juliet, and wished they didn't feel the need to keep their relationship a secret.

**Thank you for reading, and please review! :) **


End file.
